I Love My Lips
Love My Lips is the fourth silly song from Silly Songs with Larry. Preceded by: The Dance Of The Cucumber Followed by: Oh, Santa! Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. One day while talking with Dr. Archibald, Larry confronts one of his deepest fears. Larry the Cucumber: If my lips ever left my mouth, packed''' a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad I'd' '''be so sad. Archibald Asparagus: I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad? Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: Alrighty. Larry the Cucumber: If my lips said "Adios, I don't like you, I think you're gross." That'd be too bad. I might get mad. Archibald Asparagus: Hmm... That'd be too bad, you might get mad? Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: Fascinating! Larry the Cucumber: If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and took my tooth, that'd be too bad. I'd call my dad. Archibald Asparagus: Oh dear! That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad? Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: Hold it! Did you say your father? Fascinating! So what you're saying is if your lips left you ... Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad. That be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: That'd be to bad? Larry the Cucumber: That'd be too bad. Archibald Asparagus: Why? Larry the Cucumber: 'Cause I love my lips! Scatting Archibald Asparagus: Oh my. This is more serious than I thought. Larry, what do you see here? Larry the Cucumber: Um, that looks like a lip. Archibald Asparagus: What about this? Larry the Cucumber: It's a lip! Archibald Asparagus: And this? Larry the Cucumber: It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. Liiiiiiiiiiiips! Lip. Lip. Lip. Archibald Asparagus: Larry, tell me about your childhood. Larry the Cucumber: When I was just two years old I left my lips out in the cold. They turned blue. What could I do? Archibald Asparagus: Oh dear. They turned blue, what could you do? Larry the Cucumber: Oh they turned blue. Archibald Asparagus: I see. Larry the Cucumber: On the day I got my tooth, I had to kiss my Great Aunt Ruth. She had a beard and it felt weird. Archibald Asparagus: My, my. She had a beard and it felt weird? Larry the Cucumber: She had a beard. Archibald Asparagus: Oh. Larry the Cucumber: Ten days after I turned eight got my lips stuck in a gate! My friends all laughed. And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee, right on the lip! And we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking he just spoke Polish and I only knew like three words in Polish except now I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip: Usta! Archibald Asparagus: Your friends all laughed... Usta... How do you spell that? Larry the Cucumber: I don't know. Archibald Asparagus: So what you're saying is that when you were young ... Larry the Cucumber: They turned blue. What could I do? She had a beard and it felt weird. My friends all laughed... Usta! Archibald Asparagus: I'm confused... Larry the Cucumber: I love my lips! (scatting) The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say ... Larry the Cucumber: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose? Archibald Asparagus: Oh, look at the time! (Larry the Cucumber scatting) Production Mike came up with this song while driving back from Minneapolis while visiting his brother, somewhat based on his own insecurities. The silly song was originally called, "I Love My Tongue," as it was going to be Larry sharing his love for yodeling. He later thought that the concept was weird so he changed the tongue to lips and made Larry scat instead of yodeling. The yodeling concept was saved until the second sing-along video. Fun Facts Trivia * When Archibald shows the Rorschach tests, a picture of a human can be seen. It has changed through the years: ** Sonny Bono was in the original version, but was later removed after his tragic death in 1998. Though this version was present on the original mass market release of Dave and the Giant Pickle which happened six months after Bono's death. ** It was then changed to an edited picture with Robert Ellis' head pasted over Bono's. This was changed later to an actual caricature of Ellis drawn by Jody Nilsen when the legal department stated to redo the image so it can be original. The version with Ellis' head over Bono's lasted until June 2007 as it was the version used whenever it was included in a Chuck E. Cheese'sshowtape. ** Since 2004, the image is now a caricature of Mike Nawrocki drawn by Tom Owens due to Ellis saying he's not comfortable with it. ** Mike stated he originally wanted to be an image of Newt Gingrich, but changed it as Phil thought people in the Republican side would think of it as an insult while people on the Democratic side would think it's an endorsement. * The tune where Larry says "It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip lip lip." is based on Rossini's William Tell Overture. * One of the images in the Rorschach test is the number 6.023 x 10^23. This is known as Avogadro's Number, a number used in Chemistry to set the value of a mole, which is a unit of measurement for particles too small to be counted individually, like atoms or electrons. It was developed by scientist Amedeo Avogadro, for which it is named after. The number is slightly off, however, as a closer estimate is actually 6.022 x 10^23. The full number, written out of scientific notation, is 602,214,150,000,000,000,000,000. * Stevenson did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks! * The original version of the Silly Song (having Sonny Bono's photo) was featured on the classroom edition of Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!. * This Silly Song appeared on the following Chuck E. Cheese's showtapes: ** Dance Party (April 1999- July 1999) ** April 2004 (April 2004 - June 2004) ** April 2007 (April 2007 - June 2007) * In the original Arabic dub of Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Hairbrush Song is featured instead of this Silly Song as a result of Are You My Neighbor? being banned in the Arab World. Remarks * This is the first Silly Song in which the style of the original Silly Song title card looks different from the previous three. The looks of the music stand and the musical notes are different in style, hence the big musical note on the bottom left was also removed and replaced with two smaller notes. Larry's model also looks different in style in contrast to the one borrowed from the first Silly Song. ** The reason the style of the title card looked different from those of the previous three Silly Songs is evidently because the previous Silly Song title card was only created once for The Water Buffalo Song (which, at the time was going to be the only Silly Song as it would be replaced by other segments on the show unless otherwise) and the original project file was deleted. When reused in The Hairbrush Song, a towel was actually overlapping Larry on the picture instead of being wrapped around him, and in Dance of the Cucumber, a duplicate model of Larry was overlapping the original in an attempt to cover it with the Spanish garb and the sombrero (hence a goof showing that the sombrero is right in front of the music stand, not behind it). However, by the time this Silly Song was being made, they had to recreate the Silly Song title card template in case they managed to change Larry's pose, edit any of the musical notes in the picture, or replace the music stand with another object for any further Silly Songs. * Both the bowler hat and lounge couch in the title card are extremely out of scale. * In the recent versions of the song, the picture brightness of the human caricature shot is darker than the other scenes. This is because they accidentally forgot to correct the brightness and contrast on this shot when they were adjusting the brightness and contrast for the 2004 remaster of Dave and the Giant Pickle. Inside References * Two of the pictures on the wall are the contract and the hill with both Flibber-o-Loo and Jibber-De-Lot. * The beginning and the end of the song involve a melody like that of the Water Buffalo Song.